The Smile of a Hero
by Sean-Raizou
Summary: Triste,desconsolada y acechada por una presencia oscura y misteriosa. Ella fue salvada no solo por su sonrisa. si no ademas, por otra persona que jamas hubiera imaginado. [Leve Naruhina]


**Hellosssss , konichiwa,konbawa o cuando sea que se les ocurra leer esto XDD**

 **Apenas puedo creerlo,¡He vuelto a escribir! Luego de tanto tiempo, estoy casi que me pongo a no se emocionen, esto no es precisamente mi obra maestra, yo aclare una vez, cuando una idea me viene, ME VIENE.**

 **Y asi fue,lápiz,papel,cerebro desoxidándose y PUM! Aquí estoy ,al principio iba a ser un shot cortito de Naruhina (KYAAA los amo Naruto y Hinata) pero como ahora van a leer ahora, quise tratar de hacerlo algo diferente y me salio esta cosa rara. Bueno no los fastidio, y de ustedes dependerá si les gusta o no. Lean y disfruten**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Smile of a Hero**

 _-…eres una vergüenza…-_

 _-…no mereces nuestro apellido…-_

 _-…a un lado Nee-sama…-_

 _-…mas le vale cuidarse las espaldas Hinata-Sama…-_

 _-… patética…-_

 _-…inútil…-_

 _-… débil…-_

En los interiores de la mansión Hyuga se podía observar corriendo a una pequeña niña que subió las escaleras, cruzando pasillo por pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Hinata cerro la puerta y apoyo su espalda contra esta, su respiración estaba agitada, y la sensación de sus lagrimas saladas corriendo por sus mejillas, no lograba tranquilizarla. Cuando por fin recupero el aliento, se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo de madera.

Solo el silencio predomino, y el sonido de las hojas del árbol que se encontraba en el jardín raspando contra la ventana de su habitación, era lo único lograba escucharse, y así continuo, hasta que un sollozo lo quebranto

Abrazo sus piernas, dejando que sus lágrimas hicieron un vano intento por limpiar los moretones de su rostro.

No lo hizo. No pudo. Fracaso. Volvió a fallarle a su clan, a su familia

¿Qué caso había? Todos tenían razón en su desprecio. Ella no poseía la fuerza para ser la heredera. La decisión que tomo en la pelea, era la prueba de ello. Tal vez era inútil seguir intentándolo.

–… **gen obsoleto** …–

–¿Eh…?– La repentina voz hizo que Hinata se sobresaltara. Se puso de pie y a paso lento se dirigió a la ventana, buscando con la vista al usuario de esa voz. Pero como siempre, no había nadie.

Bajo la mirada con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Era como si la vida tratara de hace aflorar su sufrimiento. Desde hace unos pocos días, tenia la sensación de que alguien la vigilaba, y en ocasiones escuchaba esa voz la cual solo pareciera soltar palabras de desprecio hacia ella. Tal vez era su imaginación o quizás era una señal de que debía aceptar su destino.

Se dirigió a su cama, se quito su ropa y se puso su piyama. En eso, voltio su vista al cajón de su mesita de noche, el cual se encontraba entreabierto, saco un largo trozo de tela roja, estaba desgastado y sucio, pero aun así, ella abrazo ese harapo contra su pecho como si fuera el tesoro mas grande sobre su vida. Una suave sonrisa surco su rostro sonrojado, y así por única vez en ese día, sintió paz en su interior.

Pasados los minutos, la pequeña Hinata logro conciliar el sueño, ignorante de unos resplandecientes ojos rojos que observaban la ventana de su habitación.

…

La luz de un nuevo día se filtraba a través de las edificaciones de Konoha y los aldeanos realizaban alegremente sus labores. Entre ellos, el mas importante y respetado de todos, el de los ninjas. Y atreves de las edificaciones de la aldea se podía ver el lugar donde los mas jóvenes podían comenzar a forjar este camino, la academia ninja.

Ya acabadas las clases, los niños salían directo a sus casas, algunos acompañados por sus padres. Y casi saliendo ultima de todos, Hinata, quien vestía una chaquetita color lavanda, pantalón y sandalias grises, salió a caminando a paso suave con la mirada casi en el suelo. Las miradas de desprecio de los miembros de su clan aun hacían mella en su corazón, y a eso había que incluir a la rama secundaria de la familia, cuyo desprecio iba dirigido no solo por su debilidad si no por su simple posición familiar.

Sabía que ese día los criados de la mansión estarían ocupados para ir a buscarla, a causa de una importante reunión que convocaba a ambas familias.

Se detuvo.

Probablemente se metería en problemas, sobre todo con su padre, pero ese día decidió postergar un poco el regreso a su hogar, necesitaba estar en calma, acomodar sus pensamientos, así que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la aldea.

Luego de caminar varias calles, sus pasos la llevaron hacia la entrada de un parque. A esas horas no había mucha gente por ahí, un buen lugar para estar en tranquilidad

–¡Creo que lo vi correr por aquí!– Antes de poder entrar, Hinata giro su vista para ver acercarse un ninja de la aldea, que se veía molesto, y parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien.

–Ya déjalo, tenemos cosas mas importante que hacer– Vio acercarse a otro ninja saltando de tejado en tejado de las casas cercanas, hasta caer al lado del que era su compañero –El Hokage ha solicitado la presencia de todos los jounin disponibles–

–¿Para que?– Pregunto el jounin, sin dejar de buscar con la mirada

–Al parecer es algo sobre esa extraña fuente de chakra que se sintió en las afueras de la aldea hace unos días, otra vez volvió a aparecer– Respondió con preocupación –Vámonos, Iruka se encargara de Naruto–

Escondida tras un poste al ver llegar al par de jounin, Hinata se asomo curiosa al oír el nombre de su compañero de clases.

–Tsk, ese mocoso siempre causa un desastre y se sale con la suya– Y dicho esto, ambos ninjas desaparecieron de un salto.

Una vez que se habían alejado, Hinata elevo la vista para mirar a su alrededor.

Por andar con la mirada en el suelo, no se percato de que las paredes de varias casas tenían pintadas todo tipo de garabatos.

" _Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata parpadeo sorprendida, y luego se llevo una mano a su boca conteniendo una risa y continúo su camino hacia el parque.

…..

Una vez que se adentro mas en el parque, Hinata disfrutaba de una brisa fresca en el aire, las hojas de los arboles cayendo de forma elegante hacia el suelo, las aves soltando su cantar, el ronquido de alguien durmiendo…¿Ronquido?

De una forma cómica, el sonido de alguien roncando rompía la armonía del lugar, incluso algunos pájaro que estaban tan tranquilos reposando en las ramas de los arboles, comenzaban a piar molestos por el ruido.

La pelinegra giro su vista a ambos lados buscando de donde provenía, al interceptar la dirección del sonido, con pasos tímidos camino hacia uno de los arboles que se encontraba alejado del camino del parque.

Cuando se asomo por un lado del árbol Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas e inmediatamente se escondió del otro lado del tronco.

–¿N-N-Na-Naruto-Kun? – Murmuro nerviosa

Sentado en el césped, apoyado contra el árbol, se encontraba durmiendo el pequeño Naruto con una brocha en la mano y una lata de pintura roja al lado. Tenía manchada la cara, algunos mechones de su rubia cabellera así como su playera naranja y su short azul.

La pequeña, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, cerro los ojos y dio un fuerte respiro como intentando obtener fuerzas. Lentamente volvió a asomarse para ver al niño que aunque despreciado por la aldea, había recibido una golpiza por defenderla. El pequeño rubio estaba profundamente dormido, seguro por estar escapando de los Jounin que lo perseguían a causa de sus travesuras.

Aun con el rostro sonrojado, Hinata sonrió dulcemente, y se agacho para verlo más de cerca. A los ojos de la pequeña Hyuga, con las manchas de pintura en su cara y esa boba pero tierna sonrisa que mantenía entre sueños, el niño era adorable y…lindo. Cada segundo que pasaba viéndolo, Hinata podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento al igual que el rojo de sus mejillas, al punto de que su cabecita no tenía nada que envidiarle a un tomate.

Sintiendo una extraña curiosidad, Hinata acerco su mano hacia la cabeza de Naruto , en un intento por tocar sus rubios cabellos ¿serian tan suaves como se veían? La pequeña mano de la pobre niña comenzó a temblar y con cada centímetro que se acercaba, el rojo de su rostro alcanzaba tintes sobrehumanos, la punta de los dedos ya rozaban las hebras doradas…

El pequeño rubio, aun dormido, inconscientemente entreabrió uno de sus ojos y soltó un bostezo.

-¡Ah!-Hinata casi saltando y aun sonrojada, se alejo corriendo a una velocidad tal, que dejo una estela de humo tras de si.

Durante unos momentos y sin atreverse a mirar atrás, continuo corriendo hasta que se detuvo junto a un árbol, se apoyo contra este tratando de recuperar el aliento.

¿La habría visto? Lo único que se le paso por la mente en esos momentos, era huir lo mas lejos que podía, ya que hubiera sido muy vergonzoso que Naruto la hubiera atrapado queriendo acariciar su cabello, se hubiera desmayado ahí mismo, y eso no habría ayudado en lo mas mínimo.

Se incorporo, y mira a su alrededor. Sin haberlo notado por la situación, había llegado a un bosque no muy alejado de la aldea. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos parecía que Naruto no la había descubierto, lo mas seguro es que continuo durmiendo

Una suave risa escapo de sus labios, al imaginar al pequeño rubio durmiendo y babeando con esa graciosa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa…

Ella podía ser tímida, pero no era tonta, ella estaba al tanto de las miradas de odio que Naruto recibía todos los días, cuando los padres iban a buscar a sus hijos a la academia. Y eso tampoco era muy diferente dentro de la misma, ya que los otros estudiante siempre se burlaban de el por su falta de talento en las clases y entrenamientos.

Fracasado, Inútil, escoria, demonio, monstruo…Ella recordaba claramente las diversas formas en las que la gente lo llamaba, era casi del mismo modo que a ella pero aun peor, hasta tal punto de que parecían desearle la muerte.

Aun así…

"¡ _Yo me convertiré en Hokage-dattebayo!_ "

El mantenía esa sonrisa. ¿Cómo lo hacia? A pesar de todo, aun cuando en sus ojos azules se podía vislumbrar una profunda tristeza, cada vez que el odio en las palabras de las personas parecía haber logrado atravesar su corazón, cada vez que parecía derrotado. El se ponía de pie, el no se rendía, el sonreía.

Lo que mas la intrigaba, era que en los momentos de sufrimiento de ella, cuando el desprecio de su familia buscaba destruir su espíritu, cada vez que el miedo, la desconfianza y la desesperanza parecían haberla dominado. Como si de una vela envuelta en sombras se tratara, como una flor naciendo en medio de una tierra desolada, ella recordaba esa sonrisa.

¿Cuantas veces fue salvada por esa sonrisa? Ella había fracasado muchas veces ante su familia. Los ancianos del clan ya habían llegado a sugerir su destierro del clan en un futuro, su padre, su hermana, al que consideraba un hermano, todos le dieron la espalda. Pero en cada uno de esos momentos, cuando debía tomar la decisión de desistir en demostrar su fuerza, de un modo que aun no lograba entender, ella se ponía de pie, ella no se rendía, ella recordaba la sonrisa de Naruto.

– **Obsoleta…–**

Un escalofrió recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata, se dio vuelta lentamente hacia donde provenía esa fría voz que reconocía, y ahí lo vio.

El responsable de su martirio psicológico durante los últimos días, salió cojeando de entre las sombras de los arboles.

La figura humanoide tenia su piel magullada en la totalidad de su cuerpo, así como horrendas cicatrices, le faltaba el brazo derecho, la única ropa que llevaba eran un montón de harapos negros que le colgaban de la cabeza hasta los hombros, haciéndole una capucha. Otra deformidad perturbadora y notoria debido a sus prendas, era la total ausencia de un órgano reproductivo.

¿Era un humano?

El ser levanto su rostro, mostrando sus ojos rojos que resplandecían bajo la sombra de la capucha, además de una enorme y horrible cicatriz sobre uno de ellos haciéndolo anormalmente grande y circular,

A pesar de que nunca había visto a ese hombre, podría percibir que era muy fuerte y peligroso, casi podía ver el chakra irradiando de el

Durante una de las clases de la academia, habían estudiado sobre los clanes de Konoha, por lo que ella sabía lo suficiente para saber que ese ser frente a ella, era un portador del sharingan, solo que este lucia diferente a como lo había leído ¿De verdad seria un Uchiha?

– **Te he analizado** – Hablo el ser, y comenzó a acercarse, haciendo que Hinata retrocediera unos pasos asustada –¿ **Lo comprendes ahora?–** Pregunto mirándola fijamente, dejándola tan confundida por sus palabras como asustada – **Las razones y los medios recurridos son insípidos.** **Pueden justificarse a través de la ambición de poder, riqueza, venganza, miedo, amor y una infinidad de motivos, sean justificables o no. Pero en la consumación de esa cadena de supervivencia, somos impulsados de forma instintiva a rivalizar mutuamente, a entrar en conflicto ¿Entiendes porque?–** Volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba.

Ella era inteligente, pero aun así era solo una niña. Estaba demasiado asustada como para tratar de comprender lo que hablaba ese hombre, temía seguir oyéndolo, podía sentir esas palabras como un veneno que recorría despacio su cuerpo. El quería lastimarla.

Antes de notarlo, el engendro ya se había parado frente a ella. Continuaba mirándola con una expresión vacía y ese grotesco ojo esférico fijo sobre ella, hasta que finalmente hablo.

– **Porque esta en nuestra Naturaleza enfrentarnos, forma parte absoluta de nosotros, al final el instinto de luchar contra los conflictos que nos imponemos, esta en nuestros genes–** Hinata estaba temblando, sin atreverse a mirarlo **–Los conflictos nos impulsan a sobrevivir, si sobrevivimos evolucionamos, necesitamos el conflicto para evolucionar, aquellos que no son capaces adaptarse a esta naturaleza, están destinados a ser genes obsoletos…así como tu lo eres para tu propio clan–**

Hinata abrió los ojos con la mirada baja, comenzando a sentir las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

–… _patética…–_

–… _inútil…–_

–… _débil…–_

¿Entonces tenían razón al despreciarla? ¿Ella no servía? ¿Era inútil seguir luchando por demostrar su valor?

– **Sin ti a su lado, el no tendrá la fuerza para cambiar nuestra naturaleza, no deteriora nuestros genes, no evitara los conflictos y por consiguiente nuestra evolución–** La pequeña levanto la vista, extrañada ante sus palabras. En eso, el hombre levanto el muñón de su brazo hacia ella, mientras una gran cantidad de pequeños bisturíes comenzaron a salir de entre sus harapos, flotando hasta unirse y formarle un mortífero brazo con las mismas. Hinata se quedo paralizada – **Yo me asegurare de impulsar nuestra evolución** – Aseguro alzando su garra de metal sobre ella.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, una figura a gran velocidad le dio una patada en el rostro a aquel engendro, que no alcanzo a reaccionar, siendo lanzado con una fuerza brutal hacia unos arboles, derribando varios y dejando una enorme nube de tierra.

Hinata, que había terminado sentada en el suelo por la fuerza del temblor, parpadeo varias veces tratando de asimilar lo que sucedió.

–¡YIHAAAAA UNO A CERO PARA MI!– Escucho frente a ella, una vez que el humo se disipo, pudo ver a un joven alto que debía tener cerca de veinte años, de ojos azules, con un cabello negro azabache muy corto pero alborotado, llevaba una polera gris con algunas líneas naranjas en los bordes y mangas cortas negras, llevaba unos pantalones negros, en su espalda colgaba una enorme espada de doble filo sostenida por un cinto negro con la placa de Konoha –No tienes idea de como he aguantado las ganas de ir al baño esperando que mostraras tu cara– Dijo señalando hacia los escombros del bosque, donde la figura del mencionada se levantaba con dificultad, dirigiéndole una mirada sorprendida y furiosa.

– **¿C-Como es posib-ble?** – Hablo con dificultad, escupiendo algo de sangre.

–¿Que? ¿Creíste que no te podría seguir hasta aquí? No eres el único con trucos-dattebaru– Le sonrió el joven, mientras se colocaba delante de una shokeada Hinata –Calvito, deberías meterte con alguien de tu edad, tamaño y genero. Ahora que lo pienso– Miro divertido su entrepierna –¿Cuál es tu genero después de todo-dattebaru?– Alzo una ceja riéndose

Hinata lo miro sorprendido _¿D…Dattebaru? Esa forma de hablar…_

El hombre lo miro enfurecido, y en un segundo se abalanzo a gran velocidad contra el joven, alzando su brazo de cuchillas. Con la misma agilidad, el pelinegro detuvo el zarpazo de la garra con su espada, lo que no se esperaba el encapuchado, era que el golpe de la espada fue tan fuerte que deshizo su brazo de bisturíes, dejándolos desperdigados por el suelo, y alcanzándole a provocar un corte en el pecho, haciendo que rugiera de dolor y retrocediera tambaleante, hasta que cayo de rodillas cubriendo el tajo con su única mano. Alzo su vista enfurecido, con su único ojo rojo brillando de forma amenazante hacia el joven shinobi, y haciendo que la pequeña Hinata detrás de el se asustara.

– **He te-tenido que sacrificar…m-muchos clones, incluso p-parte…de este para lle-llegar hasta a-aquí–** Comenzó a brotar sangre de su boca, y tuvo que sostenerse con su mano en suelo para no caer – **No pe-permitiré que…te int-terpongas en mi c-camino–** Alzo su único brazo alertando al joven, los bisturíes que quedaron en el suelo comenzaran a vibrar y se elevaron a gran velocidad del suelo, así como otro gran numero que salió nuevamente de entre sus ropas, uniéndose como un mortífero enjambre.

–Ay rayos, creo que lo hice enojar con lo de su genero-dattebaru– Murmuro el joven, con una gota en la cabeza, viendo como todos los bisturíes se lanzaron como una lluvia hacia el.

Hinata se agacho temblando con los ojos cerrados y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos temiendo lo peor, pero en lugar de sentir esas cuchillas atravesar su piel, sintió como alguien la abrazaba, al mismo tiempo que una extraña energía envolvía su ser por unos momentos. Abrió los ojos despacio, cuando enfoco su vista, se dio cuenta no solo que estaba entre los brazos de alguien, si no que estaban a gran altura sobre la rama de un enorme árbol, al parecer estaban mas profundo en el bosque ¿Cómo habían llegado tan rápido ahí?

–¿Eh? ¿D-donde…?– Alzo la vista, encontrándose una sonrisa divertida.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto el joven de ojos azules sin soltarla

–Si, G-Gracias– Respondió aun algo conmocionada.

–Quédate aquí– Dijo el pelinegro, la dejo sentada sobre la rama y camino hacia el borde. Hinata lo miro sorprendida, ya que por un segundo parecía que los ojos azules del chico se habían tornado rojos. –Tranquila, ya casi no le queda chakra por haber venido hasta aquí, y debe haber gastado lo poco que le quedaba con ese último ataque-dattebaru– Dijo de espaldas –Pero no puedo dejarlo escapar– Y salto hacia el suelo

-¡Espera…!- Se asusto Hinata, ya que estaban a una gran altura. Se asomo gateando, y cuando miro por el borde de la rama, el chico había desaparecido y solo alcanzo a ver una especie de energía que se desvanecía en el aire.

Una poderosa explosión hizo temblar los arboles, haciendo que se aferrara con fuerza para evitar caer. Segundos después, una serie de explosiones hizo temblar el bosque. Hinata se aferro con mas fuerza gritando asustada, la potencia de las explosiones aumentaron de tal manera, que a la pequeña de ojos perla le era imposible seguir sujetándose, ya que sus brazos eran cortos en comparación con la gruesa rama del gigantesco árbol.

Antes de que estuviera a punto de caer, las explosiones cesaron, el silencio domino el bosque por unos minutos, hasta que Hinata escucho un sonido, y levanto la mirada.

Enfrente de ella, el aire comenzó a deformarse hasta crear un vórtice, mostrando la silueta borrosa de una persona, en ella se podía apreciar el destello de un par de ojos rojos.

Hinata comenzó a temblar de miedo, cerró con fuerza sus ojos y oculto su rostro sobre la madera del tronco, pero se quedo extrañada al sentir una mano acariciando su cabello, levanto la cabeza para ver agachado frente a ella, al ninja de ojos azules sonriéndole divertido, tenia la ropa sucia y unos leves cortes en el rostro.

–Me asustaste, por un segundo creí que tendría que despegarte del suelo-dattebaru– Soltó un gran suspiro de alivio –¿Estas herida?–

–No…– Sonrió Hinata sentándose y comenzado a sentirse mas tranquila, pero repentinamente un brillo de temor invadió su rostro –¿Dónde esta…?– No alcanzo a terminar la pregunta

–Tranquila– Dijo el pelinegro, sentándose en la rama, con una pierna de cada lado –Le di una buena tunda, y no regresara por aquí. Seguro tiene mas clones, pero le tomara tiempo regresar, y si es así, yo me asegurare de que no vuelva a molestarte-dattebaru– Le guiño un ojo.

–Ya veo…– Murmuro cabizbaja

–¿Sucede algo?– La niña cerro los ojos, negando con la cabeza sin dirigirle la mirada, dejándolo extrañado. El joven se puso pensativo unos momentos, y frunció el ceño –Ven, cierra los ojos– Pidió, y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata, quien lo miro algo dudosa pero al final obedeció.

Al cerrar sus ojos, la extraña energía que había sentido cuando ese chico la abrazo para protegerla la envolvió. Era como si una especie de fuerza sacudiera de forma suave y rapida todo su cuerpo.

Cuando esa extraña sensación termino, sintió un suelo bastante firme bajo sus pies. Al abrir los ojos, parpadeo sorprendida al darse cuenta que estaban en el parque donde había estado paseando minutos atrás.

–Aquí estarás a salvo Hinata, y no llamaremos la atención de los ninjas de la aldea -dattebaru– Escucho detrás suyo, al darse vuelta, vio al pelinegro sentado en una banca, con los brazos apoyados en el espaldar.

Hinata lo quedo mirando confundida ¿Por qué no quería que los ninjas de la aldea lo encontraran? El tenia la placa de Konoha ¿Acaso no era de la aldea?

Cuando iba a preguntarle esas dudas, otra cosa llamo su atención

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?– Le pregunto acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

El joven se quedo quieto

–Pues…– Se rasco la nuca, sudando a mares –Soy de…un grupo secreto…¡Si, eso! Un grupo secreto y…me dieron la misión de…¿ehm?...protegerte de ese calvo-dattebaru – Hinata lo miro con una gota en la cabeza. Si que era malo para mentir. Pero entonces se percato, que una cosa si era cierta en lo que dijo.

–¿Por qué ese hombre quería hacerme daño?– La pequeña vio que su pregunta, solo puso más nervioso al joven

–Pues…es normal después de todo eres la hija del líder del clan Hyuga-dattebaru– Le aseguro, en eso el joven vio que la mirada de Hinata se ensombreció como hace unos minutos, y se había puesto a temblar –Oye ¿estas bien?– La miro preocupado

–… _genes obsoletos…así como tu lo eres para tu propio clan–_

–… _no mereces nuestro apellido–_

–E-El…tenia razón– murmuro Hinata con la voz quebrada -No soy fuerte...soy débil…s-soy obsoleta– Sin poder aguantarlo mas, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos

–¿De que estas hablando?–

Eso dejo algo confundida a Hinata, y miro al pelinegro, que se había agachado frente a ella.

–No hagas caso a lo que te dijo ese idiota, solo esta furioso porque tiene crisis de masculinidad-dattebaru– le dijo señalando hacia abajo, causándole un sonrojo y una leve risita a Hinata –Tu eres fuerte, no te rendiste ante tu propio clan, aun cuando fallabas, volvías a intentarlo ¿vas a rendirte ahora, solo por lo que dijo un tipo como ese?–

La pequeña Hyuga lo miro sorprendida, no solo por sus palabras, si no porque la sonrisa que le dedico el joven de ojos azules, se le hacia familiar de una forma que no podía explicar.

Hinata sonrió agradecida y sintiendo un pequeño impulso de valor que jamás había sentido gracias a ese curioso joven, lo abrazo.

–No– Respondió sin dejar de abrazarlo –No me rendiré– Prometió con una sonrisa

–¡Así me gusta!– Exclamo correspondiendo efusivamente el abrazo de la pequeña, sacándole otra risa a la niña. La quedo mirando feliz, pero luego una sonrisa traviesa cruzo su rostro –Ah mira, ahí viene Naruto–

–¡¿EEEEHHH?!– Hinata se puso roja y se separo del joven mirando a todos lados, pero no había nadie en el parque además de ellos, entonces una fuerte risa la dejo en blanco, y voltio a ver al pelinegro que se abrazaba el estomago de la risa, dejándola confundida.

–L-Lo siento, p-p-pero no pude re-resistirme-dattebaru– Se disculpo con lagrimas en los ojos –No p-puedo creerlo…– Volvió a reírse –…era-era en serio– se rio con mas fuerza

–¿Ah?– Hinata lo quedo mirando anonadada, sin entender absolutamente nada

–O-Olvídalo – El joven mantuvo un brazo en su estomago, ya aun le dolía de tanta risa, y se limpio las lagrimas – Bueno, se esta haciendo tarde, es hora de irse, y tu debes volver a tu casa-dattebaru –

Aunque seguía algo extrañada por lo que pasó hace un segundo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, le había tomado una rara simpatía a ese shinobi de ojos azules.

El joven arqueo una ceja, pero después sonrió, y le desordeno sus cabellos.

–No te preocupes, algún día nos volveremos a ver-dattebaru–

Hinata lo quedo mirando, y luego sonrió feliz, entonces una duda, que no sabía porque no se había aclarado antes, cruzo por su mente.

–¿Quien eres?–

El pelinegro de ojos azules, la miro serio un rato, y luego se mordió el pulgar, se acerco a Hinata colocando el dedo herido sobre su frente, empezando a escribir algo con su sangre, sobresaltándola. Alejo su mano e hizo varios sellos de manos que ella no pudo identificar, y luego volvió a colocar su mano sobre su cabeza.

Hinata se quedo congelada, y abrió los ojos atónita…

Antes de sentir su cuerpo desfallecer, de como los recuerdos vividos ese día fueron cubiertos por una niebla, quedando como único vestigio la misma sonrisa que ese joven le estaba dedicando ahora, esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de Naruto, esa sonrisa que la acompaño y lo seguirá haciendo durante toda su vida y los desafíos que enfrentaría. Antes de todo, el se despidió…

\- Nos vemos, abuelita-dattebaru –

 **FIN**

 **No me maten! En mi defensa, ya aclare que hace muchísimo que no escribo, pero nunca deje de leer fics, es una droga para mi, me encanta.Y en cuanto a la historia , si alguien logra adivinar quien es el personaje(al cual no le puse nombre para darle misterio) que protege a Hinata, talvez escriba otro**

 **Espero que les haya gustado leerlo,asi como a mi me gusto escribirlo, nos leemos!**

 **Dejar review aporta vitaminas,fortalece los huesos y los musculos,elimina las caries,reduce el colesterol, mejora la resistencia contra las enfermedades etc. Dejar review es bueno para la salud. Deja review!**


End file.
